


The Fantasies We Share

by Winter_S_Jameson



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, F/M, One Shot, Romance, non-graphic sexual situations, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_S_Jameson/pseuds/Winter_S_Jameson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heinz Doofenshmirtz has actually had a girlfriend for some time, and now she wants to have an important talk... about sexual fantasies. What will he come up with, and will he realize the inspiration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantasies We Share

**Author's Note:**

> _Ah, yes. Another Comment Fic prompt fill. That place is still evil... Anyway, the day's theme was "coming out", and the specific prompt was "author's choice, author's choice, talking about fantasies with a partner for the first time". And this is what my muse came up with._
> 
>   
> 
> _My muse is... unique..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy! And feel free to tell me what you think!_
> 
> * * * * * * * *

Heinz was surprised to note that the relationship with his latest girlfriend Nancy had lasted for three months, which he only realized when said girlfriend surprised him with a romantic night of dinner and a movie at her apartment on the anniversary. She wasn't even upset by him not remembering it himself. And there were certainly no complaints about the make out session that had them missing just about half of the movie and an extra half hour to boot.

There was also the fact that things had progressed beyond make out sessions that had Heinz extremely happy in the relationship. He felt comfortable and accepted, and didn’t even feel the urge to call her incessantly to see how and what she was doing at all hours of the day and night. Considering they hadn’t even broached the topic of evil yet, the man was quite impressed with it all.

So it was understandable that he was somewhat concerned when he was asked to sit down on the couch for a “talk” the next time he went over to his girlfriend’s apartment.

“Is there something wrong, honey?” Heinz asked anxiously as he sat down. It would be just his luck for things to fall apart when they’d been going so well…

“No, of course not,” Nancy said with a smile. She sat down beside him, her leg pressing intimately against his. “I know we haven’t had much of one yet, but I was hoping to talk about our sex life.” Her smile turned sultry. “Our very _good_ sex life.”

Heinz blinked in surprise. She’d never been quite so forward before. “Well, yes, it _is_ good,” he agreed with a nervous laugh. “I like it.”

Nancy laughed. “I like it, too. But I was hoping we could take things a step further, talk about what we _really_ like in the bedroom.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Fantasies, Heinz. I’m talking about fantasies. Are there special things you’d like me to do or wear? Do you like role playing? Do you have a special fascination with particular body parts?” Her smile grew more intensely erotic. “Or maybe there’s something else I haven’t mentioned. And that could be fun to explore, too.”

Heinz’s eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. “Fantasies?” he squeaked. “Oh, well, I don’t know…”

Nancy laughed again. “Oh, come on, Heinz. There must be _something_. I just know you’re not completely vanilla.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I promise you can tell me anything. I won’t judge. I like to explore.”

Heinz hesitated then cleared his throat. “What… what about you? What about your fantasies?”

“I know what I like,” she said, still in that rich, throaty whisper. “But I think we should start with yours. I promise we’ll explore what I like later.” Her smile grew a touch wicked. “I really like that you asked.” She lightly ran a finger along his jawline. “I really, _really_ like.” She sat up. “But we were talking about you. What do you want to do in the bedroom, Heinz? We can start with one or two things and go from there, if that makes you more comfortable. I want you to want this, too.” She leaned in again to whisper in his ear. “This will be fun for both of us. I _promise_.”

A shudder ran down Heinz’s spine that wasn’t just nerves. He slowly blew out a breath and began to really consider the question. And that’s when he realized that beneath the nerves was excitement. He was _excited_ to think about his fantasies, his sexual fantasies. It might even be more fun to act them out.

He turned his head to look Nancy in the eye, the woman having sat back once more to let him ponder the possibilities. His eyes were alight with enthusiasm. “There might be something,” he began, still working to put words to the new thoughts tumbling around in his brain.

Nancy grinned. “That’s it, Heinz. Tell me. Tell me everything.”

“There’s something you can wear,” he said a bit slowly. “A… a hat.”

“Just a hat?” she asked with a smirk.

“Yes. Just a hat.” Heinz smiled as he started to picture Nancy that way, approaching the bed where he lay waiting, her movements deliberate and seductive, her brown eyes gleaming from under the brim…

“And just what kind of hat will I be wearing?” Nancy purred.

Heinz’s smile widened to nearly split his face. “A fedora,” he replied eagerly. “A brown fedora. With a black hatband. You know, like a detective or spy would wear.”

The woman’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, really? And have you been doing bad things, Heinz? Things I’d have to spy on you about?” Her eyes sparkled with mirth and excitement. There was definitely something there to play with.

“Maybe,” he replied, happy to be playing along. “You’ll just have to see.”

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

The discussion was put on hold at that point as the two of them leaned in and began kissing passionately. Hands began to roam and the intensity deepened. And as the two of them made their way to the bedroom, not pausing in their foreplay in the least, another idea came to Heinz. But it could wait until their next little talk.

He’d tell her about the teal colored catsuit then.


End file.
